neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gypsy
Gypsies are a race of Romani people. Though common to the world, some of them are magical, with the fundamental magical skills of casting spells and brewing potions. Like upper-level magical witches, upper-level magical gypsies could also possess active powers. Their magic is considered a sister tradition to witchcraft. Gypsies are separated in tribes and, similar to Wiccan covens, these tribes also have symbolic signs and talismans that represent their family. An example would be the Nicolae tribe, which possesses the Waffediyok. A Gypsy may be born as a Shuvani, which is similar to a Wiccan High Priestess. Shuvani are more powerful than other Gypsies, and are seen as holy women, ensuring that traditions are passed on through the generations. History The Eyes Have It When her powers were not working properly, Phoebe consulted a Gypsy fortuneteller called Teresa for help. Through Phoebe's power of premonition, Teresa foresaw the Gypsy Hunters targeting Shuvanis, and tried to flee while warning her friend, Lydia Nicolae. After Teresa was killed by Cree, the Charmed Ones sought out the rest of the tribe and prevented Cree from killing Lydia. They then joined forces with Lydia to protect her niece, Ava, though Cree succeeded in killing Lydia before he was vanquished with a potion. Cree's father, Orin, then stole Lydia's eyes from the morgue to restore his sight and gain the power of the Waffediyok. He confronted Ava and the sisters, though Ava—with the help of Phoebe and Paige—was able to vanquish him by invoking the power of her ancestors. Baby's First Demon An unknown female Gypsy was one of the victims of the Parasite Demons. She was kept at the Demonic Market where the demons fed off her magic until her death. Centennial Charmed Eve, an ally of the Nicolae tribe, helped Phoebe and Paige preparing to be midwives for Piper when she would give birth. Piper warned her sisters about using magic in front of her, as knowing about magic and seeing it were two different things. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Gypsies refer to these apparitions as a "Mulo", which is viewed as an omen or warning. *'Divination:' The ability to predict the future. Gypsies have a very strong relation to fortune telling through various means. Appendices :(Marina Nicolae's Book:) The Six Keys :::Sulphur :::Mercury :::Water :::Blood of Pelican :::Vinegar, most sharp :::Head of a Raven :::Head of a Black Dragon :::Lynx Eyes :1. The First Key is that which ::opens the dark prisons in ::which the Sulphur is shut ::up: this is it which knows how ::to extract the seed out of :(The text continues but is not seen on screen. It can be found here: The Six Keys) List of Gypsies Notes and Trivia * The Gypsies in the Charmed universe can be seen as equivalent to the real Romani people. **In the book The Gypsy Enchantment, Gypsies are referred to as Romani or Rom. * Gypsy blood is a potion ingredient. * Unlike witches, they do not seem to be protected by Whitelighters. Appearances Gypsies have appeared in a total of 4 episodes throughout the course of the series References Category:Magical beings Category:Gypsies